Il était une fois les ténèbres
by Elora26
Summary: Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés. Donc je vais vous donner le contexte de ma fanfiction. Cette histoire introduit les personnages de Once Upon A Time, dans un univers un peu plus sombre. C'est un drama et de la romance. Pour les couples je vous laisse découvrir, mais je vous préviens avec moi pas de SWAN/QUEEN. Merci de bien vouloir lire ma fiction. Elora
1. Prologue

**Les personnages** « de Once Upon A Time » ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je le confirme !

**Raiting :** T parce que la fiction ne sera pas forcément toujours un conte de fée.

**Contexte de la Fanfiction :** Pour situer un peu le contexte de ma fanfiction, je dois avouer que j'ai dû prendre une mauvaise drogue (Je rigole bien sûr). En effet, j'adore Once Upon A Time mais je lui reproche parfois son univers rose bonbon. Comme je suis actuellement en train de regarder la saison 4 de la série en anglais, j'ai voulu m'éloigner de son contexte pour ne pas être influencé par les épisodes au cours de mon écriture. Cependant, je pense que certains éléments de la saison 4 seront présent mais seulement dans le passé. Ma fiction fait un saut de 1 année dans le futur. Un futur qui comme vous le verrez n'est pas forcément un Happy Ending. Alors voilà, maintenant je vous laisse avec mon prologue.

**_Il était une fois les ténèbres_**

* * *

Prologue : Une ténébreuse année plus tard…

Il fait si sombre, la noirceur s'est emparée du monde. Une épaisse brume emplit les cieux depuis quelques mois déjà. Les rayons du soleil ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir. L'astre solaire n'a plus donné signe de vie et la terre se meurt sans lui. Le monde qui s'étale devant moi n'est que dévastation et mort. Loin des contes de fées, des fins heureuses, les ténèbres se sont emparées de notre univers. Il n'est plus tant de se réjouir. Le bonheur s'est estompé, laissant place à ce jour à des âmes assombries et lasses. Qui aurait pu supposer que le mal triomphe ?

Je marche telle une âme en peine. Mes jambes arrivent à peine à soutenir mon poids. Mes pas se font lourds et incertains. Je ne sais combien de temps il me reste avant que je succombe à cet environnement aride. Chaque pas que j'effectue fait crisser les décombres et les cendres qui jonchent le sol. Il ne reste plus rien de cet endroit magique que j'ai pu connaître. Tout est détruit. Il ne reste que le néant et la destruction. J'ai tout perdu…

Je me mets à rire soudainement, pas que je sois en joie, bien au contraire, je ris de ma stupidité. Je repense à cette époque révolue comme si j'avais réellement eut une place dans ces contes de princesses et de princes. Moi ?! Un héro, un preux chevalier, comment ai-je pu y croire une seule seconde ? Je ne suis que le bouffon du roi, celui qui amuse et celui qui espère un meilleur avenir. Je ne mérite surement pas d'avoir un jour effleuré le bonheur. Je suis peut-être même à l'origine de ce désastre. Mon âme était peut-être sombre. Mon cœur était peut-être empoisonné par le mal. Et pourtant, ma seule faute fut d'aimer à en perdre la raison et le discernement. L'amour m'avait rendu aveugle. Je n'étais qu'un pion dans un jeu qui m'était inconnu.

Mes noires réflexions furent stoppées par la souffrance de mon corps. Cette fois, je le sens, c'est la fin. Le bas de mon corps se met à trembler. Mes muscles se dérobent, mes jambes se brisent. Je m'effondre à genoux sur le sol, éraflant ma peau sous le choc. Pourtant, je m'en moque. La douleur physique n'est rien par apport à celle de mon cœur. Il saigne, il se brise jour après jour un peu plus. Ma tête s'appuie sur mes jambes. Je voudrai pleurer mais mon corps n'a même plus cette force. Dans un élan, je porte une main à ma poche de pantalon. J'en ressors un petit pendentif en argent. Je l'ouvre et admire son visage. Elle était si belle, si forte, audacieuse et pourtant si fragile à la fois. Mon âme s'essouffle, elle n'a plus d'espoir. Et si j'arrêtais d'avancer. Et si je me laissais mourir ici. A quoi bon continuer quand plus rien nous retient ? J'ai perdu toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais.

Je sens que je suis à bout, je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je me souviens pourtant qu'un jour, j'avais clamé que j'étais un battant. Je souris encore une fois en me confrontant à ma naïveté. Je porte une main sur mon visage. Mes doigts s'entremêlent dans ma longue barbe. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Il est loin, le temps où je clamais mon irrésistible charme. Je suis, à présent, un être faible, mon torse est amaigrit et mon esprit est défait. Ma peau blafarde est recouverte de suie et mon dernier œil valide se floute.

Le reste de mon corps rejoint le sol. Je suis à présent allongé dans un tas de gravats. Il me reste peu de temps. Juste assez pour que je me lamente sur la tournure des évènements. Juste assez pour que derrière mon œil clos son visage m'apparaisse. Au moins la mort m'apporte une certaine délivrance. Elle me permet de la revoir une dernière fois.

_J'entends le vent qui hante la plaine… _

_Je perçois la solitude qui berce mon agonie…_

_Je laisse mes dernières forces me quitter…_

_J'aurai peut-être droit à la paix malgré les actes sombres qui ont ponctué ma longue existence…_

* * *

**Voilà, voilà… Je sais, j'aurais pu vous montrer un peu plus et vous laisser gentiment rentrer dans l'action de mon récit. Cependant, ce prologue me tenait réellement à cœur. Je souhaite réaliser une fiction sur le monde de « Once Upon A Time ». Cependant, j'aimerai plonger les personnages de la série dans un monde un peu plus sombre. Je pense que ce monde leur permettra de révéler une nouvelle facette de leur personnalité. Pour ce qui est du personnage qui vous donne son point de vue dans le prologue je vous laisse y réfléchir. Je vous donnerai plus d'information dans le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous me laisserez des commentaires. Même les critiques sont les biens venues. Cependant, je vous préviens d'avance je ne suis pas forcément une personne très doué avec l'orthographe, cependant, je me défends assez bien avec le vocabulaire. Alors soyez clément je n'ai pas de correcteur.**

**Elora**


	2. Chapitre 1: Abandonner tous les espoirs?

**Raiting:** T

**Les personnage** de Once upon a Time ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Elora26:** Bonjour, bonjour, comme j'ai pu le recevoir dans un reviews, je voulais juste un peu reparler du cadre de ma fiction. J'adore Once Upon A Time, cette série est réellement très intéressante au vue de sa manière d'aborder les contes de fées. J'ai été une fervente lectrice des contes originels qui ont inspiré d'univers de Walt Disney. Je trouve réellement intéressant le ton de Once Upon A Time car selon les passages il reprend des codes des contes premiers et celui de Walt Disney. Cependant, pour être franche, mes lectures ou mes intérêts vont plus vers des narrations de style romantique ou vieillotte. J'adore la littérature vampirique de base ou les narrations des revues comme les Pennydreadful ( pas la série mais bien les petites nouvelles dont est inspiré la série). Les mondes narratifs que je lis le plus souvent sont donc bien souvent sombre et plus mitigé sur la victoire entre le bien et le mal. En effet, si j'avais un seul reproche à émettre sur Once Upon a Time, c'est que chaque saison nous amène son lot de méchant mais jamais, celui-ci triomphe (en tout cas le temps d'un changement d'environnement,...). Je pensais donc intéressant de plonger nos personnages dans un monde ou le mal a gagné (peut-être pas forcément pour toujours). A mon avis, je trouve intéressant justement de savoir comment les personnages surmonterai une réelle défaite. Quels personnages seraient les plus forts moralement, savoir si le personnage central de la série dans cette situation serait réellement le mieux placé pour faire triomphé le bien. Pour ce qui est de l'univers de Once Upon a Time, je l'ai qualifié de "Rose Bonbon", pas forcément car il est absolument ainsi, mais surtout car au vue de mon univers, il l'ai plus. Puis, pour finir, on m'a demandé si la romance dans Once upon a time était l'élément qui me faisait le qualifier de " Rose Bonbon" et je voulais répondre non. Je pense que l'amour peu importe la forme du récit à une importance primordiale. Cependant, je pense que l'on peut présenter une romance de différente manière, sans se baser automatiquement sur tout les codes "clichés" de la romance.

Ouf... Voilà... Bonne lecture.

Elora26

* * *

_**Chapitre un : Me laisser partir…**_

Hum… Il fait si sombre. Suis-je enfin parvenu dans ce lieu de plénitude ? Arg… Non, la souffrance de mes membres vient me rappeler à la réalité. Je ne suis pas encore mort… Je tente alors d'ouvrir mes yeux mais je ne contrôle rien. Mon corps ne me répond plus.

C'est un bruit de crépitement qui atteint à présent mon cerveau. J'entends le bruit des flammes et des braises. J'en suis certain. Mes sens s'éveillent. Je ressens la chaleur de ce feu s'insinuer dans ma chair. J'hume le parfum du brasier qui me pique le nez. Le contact doux et souple d'un couchage enlace mon corps meurtri. Je ne repose plus sur la surface froide et rigide des gravats.

Cependant, malgré ces diverses sensations, je n'arrive toujours pas à me mouvoir ni à m'éveiller totalement. Je reste une conscience emprisonnée dans un corps désarticulé.

Je ne sais pas où je me situe. Je ne sais pas comment je suis parvenu dans ce lieu. Je me concentre sur mon environnement afin d'en cerner les nuances. Cependant, Je ne perçois que le bruissement des flammes.

Mes pensées furent alors perturbées par un bruit sourd et un grincement.

Puis des pas et des murmures suivirent.

\- … Il…. Inconscient…Tu… **Murmura une voix féminine.**

\- …ne sais pas… **S'exprima une voix roque.**

Je ne perçois pas distinctement les mots, ni les voix. Je suis encore dans un monde flou et perturbé. Je me concentre de toutes mes forces sur les stimuli de mon nouvel environnement, cependant quoi que je fasse, une foule d'informations m'échappe.

C'est là qu'une douleur fulgurante s'insinue en moi… Puis à nouveau, les ténèbres m'enlacent… Je suis trop faible.

Nous le regardons, l'expression emprunte d'inquiétude Qui aurait pu imaginer, qu'un jour, nous nous soucions ainsi de lui ? De plus, il faut l'avouer, nous ne pensions pas le revoir un jour et encore moins dans cette posture de faiblesse. Nous le pensions mort comme bien d'autres. Quand nous l'avons retrouvé dans ces décombres, nous pensions qu'il était déjà trop tard.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? Pourrait-il s'en sortir ? **M'exclamais-je**

\- Venant de lui ? Plus rien ne m'étonne. Il vivra. **Souffla la voix rauque.**

\- Crois-tu qu'il… ?

\- Ne pense pas à cela… Blanche…

Je souris quand il prononça mon prénom. Malgré le néant qui nous entoure, nous sommes toujours là, ensemble. Nous avons perdu bien trop de gens, d'amis, de famille et pourtant nous, les amants maudits, sommes toujours réunis.

\- La nuit va tomber Blanche. Il faut fermer toutes les entrées.

\- Encore une nuit de plus dans cet univers désertique. **Balbutiais-je. **

\- Regarde-le ! Mon amour, il reste encore de l'espoir, peut-être que d'autres ont pu survivre.

\- Oh !...Charmant, si seulement…

Je lui tourne le dos pour effectuer notre rituel quotidien. Cette bâtisse de fortune nous héberge depuis déjà un moi, deux… Je ne sais plus, les jours n'ont plus la même consistance qu'avant. Je ne sais plus me repérer dans le temps.

Je m'avance pour barricader les ouvertures. Je pose des planches de bois contre notre porte de fortune. Elles ne sont pas très solides mais elles feront l'affaire. En tout cas…Nous l'espérons. La nuit n'est plus propice au sommeil. Elle est trouble et hantée par des ombres. Lesquelles ? Nous ne le savons pas. Nous n'avons jamais osé nous aventurer à l'extérieur une fois la nuit tombée.

\- Il faudra encore se contenter de peu pour notre repas. **Grimaça Charmant.**

\- Il venait de m'extirper de mes sombres pensées. Il est le seul capable d'apporter une douce lueur dans mon cœur.

\- Peu importe, je n'ai pas très faim…

\- Il faut que tu manges, c'est trop important…**Gronda David.**

\- Je sais… Je sais… Et pour lui ?

\- Je sais pas… il n'a toujours pas donné signe d'éveil. **Répondit le prince.**

\- ...

Je suis pensive. Je n'arrête pas de me poser une foule de questions. Mon cerveau est en perpétuelle ébullition. Elle… Si seulement, elle… Non ! Je ne dois pas y penser, je n'en ai pas le droit.

Il me prend dans ses bras et soudain, quelques secondes de répit. Je me cale contre son torse, cherchant un peu plus la chaleur de son corps. Je sens ses bras me serrer plus fort contre lui. Je souhaiterai que se moment ne cesse jamais. Cependant, c'est moi qui mets fin à notre étreinte pour déposer un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- David, vous êtes toujours aussi charmant, même aujourd'hui. **Pouffais-je. **

\- Et vous ma Blanche vous gardez toujours un trait d'humour même dans les pires circonstances.

Le reste de notre soirée fut calme et sereine malgré les bruits terrifiants qui s'élevaient à l'extérieur de notre foyer de fortune. Nous sommes restés enlacé l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit. Nous attendions patiemment que le sommeil vienne nous cueillir.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

\- Ahhhhhhh! Non ... Emma ... Emmahhhhh

Je me réveille brusquement des cris atroces résonnent dans la pièce. Des supplications… Un prénom que je n'aurais plus souhaité entendre… Emma… Ma fille… Mon soleil…

\- ARG… Emm… anhh…Reviens…

Je me lève promptement, suivie de Charmant. Il se tient en alerte les doigts crispés sur le fourreau de son arme. Je baisse ma main et vient la poser sur la sienne. Je l'incite à se calmer. Je sais que nous ne risquons rien. Comme nous, il a mal.

\- David… Je pense qu'il a de la fièvre, il délire. Aide-moi à le maintenir. Il ne doit pas se faire mal. **Je cours vers le lit de notre patient.** Ses blessures ne sont pas guérit il pourrait se faire encore bien plus mal...

Il se débat telle une furie. Charmant et moi avons bien du mal à maintenir son corps sur le couchage de feuilles. Son corps est en sueur. Ses yeux sont toujours clos.

\- David ! Tiens-le ! Nous devons faire baisser sa température… **Hurlais-je à mon prince.**

\- Mary… Tu sais très bien qu'il ne nous reste presque plus d'eau… Et la nuit n'est pas terminée. **Me Murmura-t-il.**

\- Je sais… Mais nous n'avons pas le choix….

Peu importe les risques, peu importe notre propre survie. Dans une telle situation, dans un tel univers, nous ne pouvons laisser un autre de nos compagnons mourir. Je prends la vasque ébréchée qui repose dans un coin de la chaumière. J'arrache un lambeau de mon vêtement et le plonge dans l'eau sale.

Je m'approche à nouveau du malade et lui dépose le tissu humide sur le front. Mais soudain… La main de cet homme agrippe mon poignet. Il se relève brutalement me prend par la nuque et me regarde dans les yeux.

Je lis tant de peine dans son regard.

\- Hook… Tu m'entends, Hook, c'est moi Blanche… Hook… **Lui soufflais-je**.

\- Blanche ?! ... Humm ... **Lacha **Killian.

Un murmure… Puis il s'effondre de nouveau sur sa couche.

\- Mary ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?... **S'inquiète Charmant. **

Je regarde mon poignet. Il est juste quelque peu rosé. Rien de grave.

\- Non… Tout va très bien ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Il t'a reconnu ?!

\- Oui… Le Capitaine Crochet et de retour David. **Souriais-je.**

\- Oui… Il semblerait… **Grogna-t-il.**

* * *

_Dans un lieu reculé…_

Cet univers désertique m'insupporte au plus haut point. Mon corps n'est que courbature et douleur. Je boue intérieurement. Pff… Le bien triomphe toujours ? Foutaise. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas autant battu.

\- Hummm… Je vais devenir folle ! Si je fais un pas de plus, je hurle. **Grommelais-je.**

\- Tu crois réellement que c'est le bon moment pour te plaindre ? **Souffla une voix masculine derrière moi. **

\- Si tu étais un homme du beau monde et non un voleur, tu me proposerais de manière galante de me porter. **Répliquais-je.**

\- Ah ah… Tu sais que tu es hilarante parfois ma reine. **Se moqua-t-il en faisant une courbette peu gracieuse. **De plus, ne l'oubli, je suis moi aussi un roi… Le roi des voleurs.

Je ne tiens pas compte de son jeu de mot. Je suis à bout de force. Je ne ferai pas un pas de plus. Je préfère largement m'assoir. Je pose mon regard sur l'étendu de gravats qui se dessine devant moi. A cette pierre fera office de trône. Je me gausse intérieurement. Je réagis encore parfois comme un tyran. Je ne pense qu'à mon bien-être, à mon confort. Et pourtant, depuis peu nous sommes deux. Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais réellement. On pourrait presque parler d'une fin heureuse. Sauf que… Cette fois le mal à anéantie la Forêt Enchanté. Et mon château au passage…

Je m'assois sur une pierre. Une pause ne nous fera pas de mal. Et de toute façon il n'a pas le choix. Peu importe ses grands discours d'aventurier.

\- Regina… **Maugréa le voleur.**

\- Cette fois Robin… Je ne bouge pas. C'est hors de question. Nous devons économiser nos forces. Si nous voulons…

\- Regina… tu sais… Je ne suis pas certain que… **Balbutia Robin des bois.**

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas maintenant… N'oublie pas que je fais partie des méchants. Les méchants n'abandonnent jamais. Nous trouverons une solution.

\- …Oui…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre, je suis ouverte à tous les commentaire, négatifs ou non. Je prendrai le temps, comme ne haut de répondre à vos commentaire et de vous donner mon point de vue quand vous me le demander. Je suis là pour connaître vos avis et aussi pour m'améliorer, je suis loin d'être une romancière.

De plus, je le rappelle, je ne suis réellement pas doué en orthographe, même quand je me relis plusieurs fois, en tout cas j'essaye de faire de mon mieux et je n'ai pas de correcteur. Merci.

Elora26


End file.
